The Joys of Spring
by Servant Gabrielle
Summary: It's spring and that means love is in the air, or should I say lust? Suguru is just not with the spirit of the season as he has one very bad day. Incest


Warnings: Sex, lots and lots of sex. Yaoi, 'Voyeur', Incest.

Pairings: Ooooh boy. Here we go: Yuki x Suichi, Hiro x K, Tatsuha x Ryuchi, Taki x ?(honestly, I don't know!), Technician-1 x Technician-2, hints of Guard-1 x Guard-2, and last, but definitely not least, Tohma x Suguru.

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, or this would happen in every book!**

A/N: Yes, I know I should be working on my other TohmaxSuguru fic, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head since my friend and I came up with it. Just take it as payment for when I don't update soon enough.

The Joys of Spring

Every year the seasons change, the plants begin to bloom in the Spring, growing larger as Summer rolls around. By Autumn the leaves on the trees turn to oranges, golds, and reds then fall off during the metamorphosis to Winter. Then, like clockwork, the snow and ice melts, turning to Spring once more. It is in Spring that all the animals decided to hold their mating seasons. Love and lust are in the air as hormones fly sky high. It was that lusty month of May and at NG Records the musicians and technicians were not immune to the commands of the season.

Suguru Fujisaki, keyboardist extraordinare for the top band Bad Luck was, however, completely oblivious to the mandatory rites of Springtime. He walked casually down the halls of his workplace, making his way to the recording studio. Today would be the first recording session for their new CD. The teen was early, not that that was in any way unusual for him, wanting to exercise his fingers before the music created by them was recorded for the masses.

The thought had never crossed Suguru's mind that he pay attention to the 'in use' lights above the door to Bad Luck's usual studio. He merely assumed that Nakano-san had arrived early as well, with the same intentions as he himself had. No thought of Suichi being in the building at such an hour even penetrated the teen's mind as he opened the door and walked briskly into the white-walled room. In zero to five nanoseconds Suguru realized just how wrong his assumptions were. Not only was Suichi, the 'perpetually-late', actually in the studio before hours, but Yuki, the 'last-person-on-Earth-who-would-ever-set-foot-inside-NG-Records', was with him... on the floor... Shindou-san missing his pants... Eiri, his shirt... doggy-style. Luckily for Suguru, Suichi never noticed he was there, the novelist, on the other hand, smirked at the keyboardist and bit down on the singer's shoulder. Suichi moaned, Yuki grunted, and Suguru high-tailed it out of the studio with a blush forming on his normally pale cheeks.

- - - -

"I'll talk to K about this, he'll get them away from my keyboards..." Suguru headed towards his manager's office trying his hardest to delete the previous scene from his memory, his teenage hormones were making that task quite impossible. At least he was going to be able to have someone scare some sense into Suichi. Boy, he couldn't have been holding more of the wrong end of the stick, er... gun.

The keyboardist walked into the room, "K-san I need to talk to you about Suichi..." His words were halted by the sight before him. There on the desk was Hiro, lying on his back with his long legs thrown over the shoulders of his manager who was currently thrusting into the guitarist. Both of them were going commando.

"Fujisaki!" Hiro blushed.

K, however, growled at his musician and pointed a gun, which he had pulled out from under his guitarist, at him.

"K! What the hell was that doing under there!" exclaimed Hiro, turning from Suguru to his manager.

It was at that point that the keyboardist ran, followed by several speeding bullets.

- - - -

Suguru wasn't sure how far he had run. He had tried to escape the shots fired at him, but they had been heat seeking. The teen had had to hide behind one of the technicians to escape them, unfortunately sacrificing the man's life for his own, but these things had to be done some times. Now the keyboardist was making his way down the stairs, cautiously avoiding the elevator. Any enclosed space that had a door was likely to be subject to sexual activity.

Unfortunately for dear Fujisaki-kun, it was not his day and he almost stepped on the two men in the stairwell. Almost.

There just below him were Ryuichi and Tatsuha, making like rabbits in the semi-darkness of the stairs. That statement was quite literal as there was the famous Sakuma-san wearing a bunny outfit as Yuki's younger brother fucked him senseless.

"Next" pant "time" gasp "Kuma-chan" pant "wants to" scream "join" moan "us!" the singer said brokenly.

Like his brother, Tatsuha was a man of few words and merely grunted as he sped up his pace. If his Ryuichi was still able to talk he was not doing an excellent enough job.

Unbidden, images of the two men before him with the rabbit plush added came rushing to Suguru's mind. Damn hormones! Why was he such a pervert! With an iron resolve to find a way to extricate the bloody hormones from his body, Suguru did a 180 and walked hurriedly back upwards.

- - - -

For fear of finding more smut on the stairs, and still afraid of what he would find in the elevator, Suguru headed to the bathroom. As ungraceful as it was, he would pull a Suichi and sit in a stall until his level head returned to him. He was quite flustered as he entered the men's room, his cheeks red, eyes widened from the countless shocking occasions, three to be exact, and was hoping for nothing more than a place to sit, maybe take a nap, and calm his nerves. What he got was much less.

At first Suguru thought the bathroom was empty. As he crossed over to the line of sinks he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. When he turned on the cold water to splash a little in his face the teen thought he heard a noise, but it must have just been his imagination trying to one up him. He turned off the tap he looked in the mirror. The keyboardist could have sworn he saw more than a few white hairs standing out at him. The rest of his hairs lost their pigment when he heard the loud moan erupt from the middle stall in the bathroom.

"Oooohh... TAKI!" It was followed by a scream.

Suguru was about ready to scream himself, though definitely not from enjoyment.

"Even my competition is getting some," the voice of his hormones scoffed in annoyance from the back of his head. The comment was the end of his time in the restroom, Suguru was out of there in a flash, knocking over several other employees in his haste. There had to be one place that was sex free! What was wrong with this building?

That was it, it was time to face his elevator fears, or how else was he supposed to escape from this madness. Gasping for breathe the musician pressed the button for the lift. Now, to either side of the reflective sliding doors before him were potted plants. The one on the right was fine, a small arrangement of spring blossoms, the left side was another story. In a large metallic pot was a many leafed plant, almost as tall as Suguru and obscuring the teen's view of everything behind it.

The plant giggled. Suguru pushed the elevator button. The plant was breathing heavily. Suguru hit the abused button repeatedly. The plant released several moans. Suguru beat his head against the unforgiving doors before him. It was when the plant began to rock towards Suguru that the doors finally opened and the teen fell into the lift. He pressed the 'close doors' button with lightening speed, the doors still took their leisurely time to save Suguru from the sex-crazed plant. With a ding the doors were shut and the elevator waited for directions to the occupant's desired floor. Suguru pressed the button closest to him from his broken and discarded position on the floor and the lift was off.

In the plant outside two technicians were busy reproducing unsuccessfully.

- - - -

Tohma Seguchi sighed. He sat at one of the tables in the musician's lounge. It was one of those days when being the boss did not have it's perks. As he often did, Seguchi had stopped in at the security room to get a look at what his employees were doing throughout the building. Not only had he walked in on two of the building guards practicing fornication, almost every little, flickering screen on the wall showed workers going at it like it was the end of the world, captured by the building's security cameras.

No, not one of the better days for the boss.

It was then that Tohma noticed his cousin sitting two tables away. The boy's head was lying on the cold wood, his mouth was partially open and his brown eyes seemed to be glazed over. Apparently the keyboardist of Nittle Grapser wasn't the only one who had had a terrible day.

Tohma stood and joined his younger cousin, sitting in the chair next to the collapsed boy.

"Bad day Suguru?"

"More than you know Seguchi-san."

"Please, call me Tohma."

Suguru sat upright, running a hand through his hair. His chocolate eyes locked with his cousin's emerald ones and that was all it took.

All the day's frustrations, all the agony, all the shock and anger, and all the annoyance suddenly slipped out of mind as the two pairs of pale pink lips met. The teen's un-gloved hands joined behind his cousin's neck, as the man's tongue slipped between parted lips. Tohma shrugged off his jacket, allowing the expensive garment to land in an ungraceful pile on the floor while he stood, pulling his cousin with him. He bent Suguru back onto the table, lying the teen down while still ravaging his mouth. He ground their hips together, bringing moans and gasps from the boy beneath him. Suguru was quickly divested of his shirt, even before his own talented fingers could begin fumbling to rid Tohma of his. Soon the younger keyboardist's pants and underwear joined the steadily growing orgy of stitches on the floor. The older's gloves, which were too good for the rest of the raiment on the dirty carpet, were set neatly on a chair out of harms way.

The foreplay did not last long, and the preparations were swift. After seeing the rest of the world busying humping their brains out, the two cousins were too horny for anything besides mind-blowing sex. Tohma entered his relative. Suguru cried out and bit down on his cousin's neck to stifle it.

Sakano walked into the lounge and promptly fainted.

The End

Final A/N: There, I had a blast writing this, so I really hope everyone enjoys it. Review or I'll cut off a character's reproductive parts for each review I think I should get. Starting with... pulls a name from a hat ...Hiro!


End file.
